Manufacture of therapeutic proteins, such as GH, is an expensive process. Companies using recombinant techniques to manufacture GH are working at capacity and usually have a long waiting list to access their fermentation facilities. What is needed is a new, efficient, and economical approach to make GH in vitro or in vivo.